


Blue Rogue

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Running Away, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, past abusive relationship, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A boy like you better be careful in a town like this."</p><p>"Good thing I have you to take care of me."</p><p>"And who said I was going to do that?"</p><p>Stiles runs<br/>Derek finds him<br/>A lot can happen in 48 hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad @staleinski if you'd like to read it there. There will be past abuse but it's very minor and you can skip over it. Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy!  
> Characters and the town of Beacon Hills belong to Jeff Davis, the creator of Teen wolf and I only take credit for the plot and original characters.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere out of this place", Stiles replied to his best friend, Scott McCall. He grabbed his toiletry bag from underneath his bathroom sink and started stuffing it with necessities: toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, moisturizer, etc. Scott placed a gentle hand on Stiles' arm and the latter put down his bag but refused to meet his friend's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Stiles started walking away from Scott to grab more clothes from his closet. "Stiles, stop!" 

Stiles sighed and finally made eye contact. "I need to just go Scott. First my mom, now my-" he trailed off as the feeling of cool, wet tears started filling his eyes. Scott walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's too hard." Stiles' voice came out a raspy whisper. "It's not just my dad. You know it's him too."

Scott frowned at the broken boy in front of him. He hated to see Stiles like this, and it's happened too many times. The worst was when he had to watch his own best friend, his brother, be admitted to Eichen House. There was also when Scott peered through a window to watch the hyperactive boy he'd grown up get an MRI to see if he had what his mom did. To see if he was going to die. But Stiles always got through things with a grin and his sarcasm. He was the comic relief, both to his friends and himself.

So Stiles' life was incredibly difficult. No 19 year-old should have to go through all he's gone through. It breaks Scott too because no matter what he tries, things only seem to get worse. It was too dangerous to let Stiles be released into the real world alone. As much as Scott hated this analogy, Stiles was a ticking time bomb. Recently it has been the tiniest of things- someone flicking him off on the road, there being no curly fries available at Ollie's, a goddamn kitten- that sets Stiles off. Lord knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into alone.

"I know what you're thinking Scott," Stiles pointed out and changed his voice to mock Scott's, "It's too dangerous, you're not healthy. Well I'm leaving and no one is going to stop me. No one is going to follow me." He grabbed his suitcase and car keys. Scott ran after Stiles as he stomped out the door.

"You're running away? Stiles we can fix things!" his voice came out choked as a single tear ran down his face. Stiles put his stuff in the backseat of his beloved jeep then turned around. They were both crying at this point as Stiles hugged Scott the tightest he'd ever hugged anyone.

"You're my brother, and you always will be. I love you, man. Tell Lyds and Isaac I love them too."

Scott held on tight and sniffled into Stiles' shoulder. "Will you come back? Please come back."

Stiles gave him a sad smile and broke apart. "I will," he said. That's all. Then he climbed into the driver's seat, closed the creaky door, and turned on the ignition.

Scott stood in the driveway, uncontrollably crying until he could see the jeep no more.

~

One of Stiles' least favorite things was making other people cry, especially over him. He banged the steering wheel a couple times as his own tears multiplied. 

"You did the right thing Stiles dammit," he quietly scolded himself. "You need to leave. You need to escape."

In his rearview mirror Stiles watched as the town he grew up in disappeared. No more Beacon Hills, CA, no more Scott, no more Lydia, no more Isaac, no more of his house, no more neighbors, no more pitiful looks, no more crazy house, no more of him. He couldn't even say the name. 

The past four long years have been definitely the worse of Stiles' life.

~

Flashback

"Dad, I'm home! Can we go to Ollie's now?" Stiles threw his backpack on the couch and got a glass of water. No response was heard. "Yo pops! Don't tell me you fell asleep. You lazy ass." He muttered the last part under his breath, of course.

Stiles frowned as there was only silence once again. He ran all over the house and sure enough, his father was no where to be found. Stiles just laid in his room, figuring his dad just had to run into work real quick. He'd be back soon.

An hour went by and Stiles was getting hungry. He could always just run to Ollie's himself real quick, but it was something they did together, it wouldn't feel right. 

Two hours, and Stiles was anxious. His father hadn't responded to any calls or texts. 'It must be something important then where he can't have his phone' Stiles told himself. Though he wasn't sure if his mind was just telling him that to make him feel better.

Three hours and Stiles was scared. The life of a cop is dangerous and they aren't stupid, both Stiles and John know that. They know the risks. 'Stop that Stiles. He's fine.'

Four hours and there was a knock. Stiles froze where he was on the living room couch and nothing but unending fear filled his body as he saw a police cruiser, one which was not his father's, sitting in the driveway. On shaky legs he got up and slowly opened the door.

Deputy Clarke and Parrish were standing there, sorrowful looks upon their faces. Stiles heart dropped, and so did he. He dropped to the floor, crying out. He knew by how the two officers ran to his side and hugged him, that his inference was right.

"I'm so sorry Stiles," Parrish said. "He was shot in a drug bust. They tried all they could to save him but it was too late."

He kept crying.

~

That seemed to be a reoccurring statement in Stiles' life, something he realized after that day, precisely three months ago. "It was too late." It was too late with his mom, it was too late with his first girlfriend Heather, it was too late to run to the florist to try and win her back, it was too late to get into college, it was too late with his own mental health, it was too late with his dad, it was too late with his recent relationship to realize he shouldn't have been in it from the first day. 

It was always too late for Stiles to do anything right. Maybe a new town, a new life, new people, will help. A new state of mind. 

Stiles didn't know where he was going. He just kept driving, using up what small amount of money he had in his glove compartment for food and gas, sleeping in his car under layers of clothes to stay warm. Most people would think he was an idiot, running with barely more than forty bucks to his name to Lord knows where. But it was refreshing for Stiles.

He drove until his heart's content. He didn't stop until he came across a little town in the middle-of-nowhere Oregon. A sign said it goes by Anlocke Hills, the hills part only leaving a tiny pang in Stiles' chest. It was adorably sketchy, that kind of town everyone thinks of when they say 'small town in the middle of nowhere.' There weren't old dusty roads and beat up antique cars though, it wasn't that out of date. Hell, there was even a Best Buy on the corner of the main drag. Something just spoke to Stiles like a voice in the back of his head saying 'This is it. This is where you belong'. Who knows if it is? 

But for now Stiles just pulled over into the parking lot of what seemed to be a strip mall and bundled up in the backseat, ready for this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any tips or your opinion on this, it really helps me! Also if anyone could tell me how to add bold and italics on here that'd be greatly appreciated! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff and smooth-ass Derek for ya ;))

Stiles woke up to sunlight shining through his windows. He sat up and saw there were more cars in the parking lot now, not a lot at all, but it made him happy to see civilization. A woman who only looked to be in her late twenties walked out of the grocery store with a little girl sat upon her hip. She unlocked the car right next to the jeep and Stiles ducked down so he didn't seem like a stalker, or just a weird kid who slept in his backseat. When the woman drove away he clambered to the front seat, head hitting the mirror. "Ow," Stiles muttered to himself. 

He needed to find somewhere to stay. Hopefully a small town like this had some sort of inn or motel (he wasn't putting any money on a hotel). He also needed food if the sound of rumbling coming from his stomach was anything to go by. Stiles grabbed his phone, ignored the dozens of calls and texts, and searched into his maps a place to eat. The name of a diner popped up and he figured it was better than nothing.

The diner was the definition of 'hole-in-the-wall'. Two larger buildings, one abandoned, sandwiched the place almost to the point it looked like it was suffocating. It wasn't big at all and a faded sign that read Mumbles was almost to the point of falling off. 'Oh well', thought Stiles, 'Food is food.' 

The little bell above the door chimed when he walked in and an old weathered woman who still sport a bright smile greeted him. "Welcome to Mumbles! Please seat yourself and someone will be over to serve you shortly." Her name tag read Bertha and it almost had Stiles laughing with how cliché everything seemed to be. He walked over to a small booth in the corner and sat on the side facing the rest of the joint so he could people watch. It was one of Stiles' favorite things, especially in new places. Him and his mom used to make up backstories for random strangers, some hilarious, some inspiring, some mysterious. Old habits do die hard.

A sad smile came to Stiles face. Oh how he loved to create alternate worlds, stories where he could control it. He wished sometimes they'd come true though. But he supposes it somehow is coming true now with this new town. He can control what happens next, for once in his life. 

A waiter came by and Stiles just ordered a coffee and some pancakes. Then he decided he'd make a backstory for the next person to walk into the restaurant. That person was a tall man, dark was the word to describe him. He had ebony hair and wore a leather jacket over a faded green henley. Stiles smirked as he analyzed the man. He pegged the brooding guy to be one of those who acts all tough and intimidating on the exterior but was really a big softie at heart. 

And now dark and brooding was walking straight towards Stiles.

He could feel his heartbeat pick up for some unknown reason and it felt like there was a knot in his throat. But as soon as the stranger got close to Stiles' booth, he turned right- towards the bathroom. 

"You're an idiot Stiles," he muttered to himself. 

The waiter arrived once again with his food and Stiles thanked him before digging in. Never judge a book by its cover, because these were some of the best damn pancakes he'd ever have. However, the dying urge to pee overtook Stiles and he ran to the bathroom. He realized he hadn't gone to the bathroom since he left Beacon Hills. 

The two single bathrooms- one for men, one for women- were adjacent to a wall, so it was a very tight fit. Just before Stiles could press his back against it, the door to the men's room swung open and collided with his nose.

"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled out in pain as he covered his bleeding nose with his hand. "What the hell dude?" 

The man from before rushed to Stiles side and started apologizing awkwardly. "I am so sorry," he said sincerely, "I swear it was an accident!" He gently asked Stiles to move his hand to inspect the damage. By the look on the stranger's face Stiles could tell it was pretty bad. "Here, let's go get you some ice."

The man helped Stiles to the counter (getting his face smashed in with a door took away Stiles need to relieve himself). "Eddie!" he called, "Can I have a wet rag and some ice?" A muscular man with a bushy mustache took one look at Stiles holding his face, blood oozing through his fingers, and quickly ran to the back. He came back a minute later with the necessities.

"Here Derek, better make sure that isn't broken." Then Eddie went to go pour coffee for another customer. 

The man- Derek- helped Stiles onto a stool and pressed the wet towel to his face to clean up the blood. Stiles winced at the contact and Derek apologized again. 

"I feel awful," he said and gave Stiles the icepack. Stiles pressed it to his face and shrugged.

"Don't dude. I know it was just an accident. They happen sometimes. Though it does hurt like a bitch." That made Derek chuckle and Stiles decided he liked when Derek chuckled.

"Here let me make sure it isn't broken." Stiles let Derek remove the icepack and lightly touch his nose. Although it was awkward to have a stranger touch his face, he knew it was to just help him. "Fortunately it's just bruised, not too bad. Should be healed in a day if you're lucky."

Stiles reapplied the icepack to his sore nose. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said Derek. "Never seen you around here before. And I'd remember a face like yours. What's your name?"

Stiles could feel faint heat rising to his cheeks. Was Derek flirting with him? 'No Stiles. Don't think like that. Derek probably would have no interest in someone like you.' "My name's Stiles," he said, slightly nasally due to the icepack. "And before you say anything, it's a nickname. And no, I won't tell you my real name." Derek held up his hands in mock defense and laughed. 

"Alright then, Stiles. I'm Derek," he said. "What brings a guy like you to a small shithole like Anlocke Hills?" Derek hopped onto the chair next to the injured boy.

"Just wanted to try somewhere new I guess," said Stiles, not willing to share everything with someone he just met. "What keeps a guy like you in this town if it's such a 'shithole'? I peg you as someone who wouldn't really want to stay in one place for too long." Stiles couldn't help if he got a bit smart-mouthy, it's who he is. 

Derek sighed and stared right into Stiles eyes, making the latter's heart race. 'Damnit Stiles stop.' he told himself.

"I guess I haven't gotten my chance to try somewhere new," Derek said very seriously. "May I ask how old you are? You seem kind of young to be on his own."

Stiles crossed his arms, icepack forgotten at this point, and playfully glared at Derek. "I'll have you know," he stated, "I am 19 and perfectly capable of handling myself."

Derek smirked and crossed his arms as well. "Well then tough guy. You're gonna get along great here then." He hopped off his stool and headed towards the door. Stiles stared with a confused look before rushing after him (not after leaving some cash on the counter to pay for his meal he'd abandoned). His brain told him to stop, to let Derek go, but his legs clearly weren't cooperating. 

"Wait, Derek!" Stiles hesitated. Derek stopped and slowly turned around, that evil, incredibly sexy smirk on his face again. "Um, well...you see. I was just wondering if you um knew any inns or motels? Just so I can have somewhere to stay until I find a job and earn enough to maybe get a place I don't know." He stopped himself from running his mouth anymore. 

Derek smiled and grabbed Stiles arm. At first Stiles was scared but then Derek pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote something down. 

"That," said Derek, pointing to one of the lines he had wrote, "is the name of an inn just down the street from here. You won't miss it." Then he pointed to the second thing. "And that, is my number. Call me."

With a wink and a grin, Derek walked towards a very nice Camaro and drove away. Stiles remained staring at his arm, cheeks red, gaping like a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! It makes me a better writer and motivates me to update :) xx I'll also try to make chapters longer in the future


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon Stiles was laying on a stiff mattress in a tiny inn with voluptuous noises coming from the other side of his wall. Seriously, who does it at 12:30 in the afternoon? He grabbed a firm, slightly dusty, pillow and tried his best to drown out the noises. He needed to get out. Especially with the nagging thoughts of a certain leather cladded man in the back of his mind interrupting his rest.

Stiles decided to explore the town. Might as well get used to it if it's where he's going to be staying for who knows how long.

First, he refilled his tank with part of the little cash he has left. Then Stiles decided to maybe find a job first. He wouldn't apply to anything today, just get used to everything and see if he was interested anywhere. After driving for about 10 minutes a little black building caught his sight. It drew Stiles in and he parked right in front of it.

In big white letters above the door it said 'Music Inn'. Stiles loved music and he loved cute shops. With no hesitation he headed through the front door.

A satisfying musty smell hit his nose and there were thousands of records and CDs. Stacks and boxes full of them took up the floor space and covered the walls. An unfamiliar tune was played softly in the background. The lighting was warm with fairly lights on every wall and naked light bulbs strung across the ceiling. Scott would've loved this place. Stiles got a tight feeling in his chest at the thought of his best friend. 

After looking around a bit and absolutely falling in love with the shop, he approached the counter where a beautiful blonde girl was sticking price tags to a stack of CDs. Her name tag read Erica and she greeted Stiles with a bright smile.

"Hi! How can I help you?" she asked with a bubbly personality. 

Stiles smiled back. "I was just wondering if you had any job openings?" He wrung his hands together nervously. He'd be so disappointed if they didn't.

A look of surprise but also happiness came over Erica's face. "Let me check real quick!" She disappeared through a door behind the counter for a minute and when she came back, her smile was twice as big. "We actually do! Today's your lucky day!"

Relief flooded through Stiles as he thanked Erica a ton. She got him some paperwork, only interviewing him for a short time, then deciding he was perfect for the job.

"You're going to love it here! As long as you have a deep appreciation for music," she said. Stiles eagerly nodded.

"I love music," he said. "I'm very excited."

"Great!" said Erica, "You start Monday. Let me introduce you to Derek real quick!" Before Stiles had anytime to comprehend what she said Erica was gone into the back once more.

"Wait," Stiles said to himself, "Derek?!" It couldn't be. But how many Derek's could there be in a small town like this?

Sure enough, once Erica arrived, a familiar dark man was following her. Both Stiles and Derek stared at each other with wide eyes and Erica left them to get to know each other as she helped a teenager who just came into the store.

"Stiles?" Derek said with clear shock. "You're going to be working here?"

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and cursed the gods above for his unfortunate ability to blush like crazy exceptionally fast. "Sure am. Looks like we'll be coworkers." He flashed an awkward smile. Why did Derek have this effect on him? He'd only just met the guy.

"I'm looking forward to it." And there it was. That smirk. The one that resulted in Stiles' insides turning to jello and his mouth unable to work with his brain. And those eyes. Stiles didn't examine them up close before. But they were a beautiful light blue-green that contrasted perfectly with Derek's slightly tan skin and chocolate hair. Damn him. 

"You are. I mean you are? I mean- damnit Stiles- I mean, uh, I am too," Words just escaped Stiles mouth in a string of nonsense and he mentally slapped himself on the face.

Derek let out a quiet laugh and his gaze shifted to Stiles forearm which was on clear view due to his rolled up sleeves. "I gotta say, I'm quite disappointed you haven't put that to use," said Derek, pointing to the slightly smudged numbers. Stiles looked at his arm and laughed. 

"I'm sure I'll get to it." He really sucked at flirting. 

"I'm sure you will."

~

Stiles left the music store with a hop in his step. There was just...something. He got in his car and closed the door. But before he turned it on, he stopped. 

"No." His voice seemed loud in the quiet of his jeep. "You can't let yourself fall for someone else." But Derek's different. "You barely even know him." He seems so nice. "Well Matt seemed nice at first too." 

And there it was.

~

Flashback

Stiles checked his watch and ran faster through the rain. He was 45 minutes late because Scott's bike broke down and he needed a ride home. Then Lydia ended up needing one too. Matt wasn't going to be happy.

"Shit," said Stiles as he took the stairs to his boyfriend's apartment two at a time. 

He knocked on the door and was met with a fuming Matt.

"Where the hell have you been? Who were you with? Get in here you're soaking." Matt grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged Stiles to the bedroom. He shoved him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Now you're going to do as I say for your punishment."

Stiles gulped and nodded. He could feel tears prickling his eyes but he held them back. Matt would only call him weak and pathetic.

...

Stiles picked up his clothes off the floor and started to get dressed. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt spat out. 

Stiles slowly turned around. "My dad wanted me home before 12," he nervously said. 

"Just tell him your car broke down or some shit like that. We aren't done. Now go fetch me a beer out of the fridge will you?"

"But he'll know if I lie."

Matt got out of the bed and pushed Stiles against the wall. Stiles groaned in pain at the contact and knew he would get a bruise there later. "I said," Matt got close to his face. "Get me a fucking beer then get back in that bed." To prove his point further, he slapped Stiles across the face. Then he grabbed Stiles jaw forcefully with one hand and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. "Love you baby."

Stiles whimpered out an 'I love you' back, an unwritten rule, and rushed out of the room. 

He went home that night with a pang in his chest and new bruises on his body. But Matt loved him, it was out of love. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed please! It's greatly appreciated :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was halfway down the road when he hear a loud bang and his car started shaking. "Shit," he muttered and roughly pulled over to the side of the street. 

Sure enough, when he got out to inspect what had happened, he saw he had a flat tire. Just his luck. 

"Need some help?" A familiar voice called out.

"Derek?" Stiles was surprised to see the guy walking towards him. The Music Inn was a block down. Was Derek watching him leave?

"Sorry I was just going to get coffee since it's my break and saw you pull over. Looks like you hit something." Derek knelt down to look at the tire. "I'll call a tow truck."

"I can't afford a tow truck." Stiles groaned and put his head in his hands. Not even 24 hours in this town and he'd be already broke. 

"No worries I'll take care of it," said Derek casually. 

"I can't let you-" Derek held up a hand to cut Stiles off.

"But I'm going to. I want to." He winked at Stiles which made his stomach feel funny.

After calling for a tow truck it showed up ten minutes later. Those ten glorious minutes were full of red faces (only Stiles) and horrible attempts at flirting (again, just Stiles). The man from the towing company gave Stiles information to pick it up tomorrow where he'd pay. 

"I'll give you a ride back to the Inn. And I don't mind giving you one tomorrow as well," Derek said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, only if you want me too. Cause I don't know if you know anyone else yet."

Stiles gave him a small thankful smile. "That'd be great. Thank you." Derek reciprocated the grin. 

"Alright. Imma let you two get back to whatever...this is." The man got in his tow truck with Stiles' jeep attached to the back and drove away. Both Stiles and Derek's faces were red now.

"So..." started Derek. "I'm going to go get that cup of coffee now. Care to join me?" 

Stiles stuttered out a reply. "S-sure. Sounds great." 

They walked in an awkward silence to the coffee shop. Luckily it was only a couple stores down. Derek held the door open for Stiles which resulted in yet another wave of heat to rise up his neck. 'Don't let him effect you like this Stiles. You're a man, you can handle an extremely hot and scruffy guy. Did I mention sexy?'

The two walked up to the counter where a very tall and strongly built dark skinned man was waiting behind the cash register. He was very attractive, but he wasn't Derek attractive in Stiles' mind.

"Hey Derek," the mans deep voice snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. Everyone knows everyone in this town it seems. Or, maybe everyone just knows Derek. "New friend?" His gaze directed towards Stiles, who felt very small between the two men. Both figuratively and literally.

"Hey dude," Derek replied. "Yeah, this is Stiles. Stiles, meet Boyd. He's Erica's boyfriend." Stiles shook Boyd's hand and they greeted eachother.

"The usual for you I'm guessing Der." Derek nodded. "What about you, Stiles?" 

Stiles studied the menu for a second before choosing just the simple house brew. New town, new coffee, he couldn't complain about that (Beacon Hills café was crap).

Stiles reached to get his wallet out of his pocket but Derek had already given Boyd a credit card. "Derek. You didn't have to-"

"Shush," Derek said fondly with a smile. "I wanted to."

They waited for their drinks to be ready then found a table in a quiet corner. It was nice and intimate little spot. 

"So Stiles," Derek broke the silence. "I know you told me you wanted to try somewhere new. What made you want to?"

Stiles gulped. As much as he liked Derek (uh, as a friend...of course), Stiles wasn't sure if he was ready to bring up his past. "Let's just say a lot of shit happened to me and I wanted to forget the town where it all happened."

Derek gave him a concerned look and cocked an eyebrow, gesturing for more details. 

Stiles sighed. "Look, Derek. I had a really bad high school experience all four years. I'd like to forget about it for a bit and just enjoy this. One day I'll be ready to bring it up again." He felt bad shutting that door between him and Derek but it was for his own good.

Derek just offered him a small smile and reached across the table to squeeze Stiles' hand. "I respect that. You tell me when you're ready." Stiles couldn't help the grin forcing its way onto his face (nor the blush). Derek didn't remove his hand.

Derek was so different from Matt in every way and it had only been about 8 hours since they'd met. Could people really fall for someone in 8 hours? That's why Stiles was a bit hesitant as well. Yes, Derek was incredibly sweet and caring towards Stiles. But Stiles didn't know anything about the guy, only his first name, job, and that he drove a nice car. Who can afford a Camaro with a music store salary? Did Derek have some corporate job before this?

"W-what about you?" Stiles stuttered due to the warm, large hand still wrapped around his own. Derek just seemed to notice it was still there and quickly removed it with a red face. Stiles was glad he wasn't the only flustered one for once.

"What about me?" The scruffy man was back up his old self within seconds, that bastard. 

"I mean, as much as I enjoy your company, I do hope I'm not hanging out with some psycho serial killer," said Stiles. "Tell me about yourself."

Derek took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Not much to tell. I grew up in this town. I work at the music shop. I live in an apartment alone 5 minutes from this street."

Stiles shook his head and laughed. "What?" said Derek with his own chuckle. 

"That's so boring. Tell me the juicy stuff." Stiles leaned forward to show his interest in Derek's life. "I want to know as much as you can tell me. What was your childhood like? What's your family like? What do you want to do with your life? All the questions: who, what, when, where, why."

Derek got a glint in his eye of something Stiles couldn't put his finger on. "Alright," he said, and a smile started to appear on his face as he recited his past. "I grew up with two sisters and my mom and dad in a big house here in Anlocke Hills. My mother worked in a quaint flower shop with Bertha, the waitress at the diner. Everyone loved her. My father, he owned the Music Inn actually. He'd let me help him out in the store all the time, oh it was great. I fell in love with the place, which is why I decided to keep it up and running."

Stiles didn't miss the sadness seeping into Derek's tone. "I'm sorry," he said and rested a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder briefly. "Your parents, I'm guessing they passed away?" Derek gave him a sad smile and nodded. 

"So did my older sister, Laura. My younger sister, Cora, is at college. It was a fire about 8 years ago." They were silent for a bit after that until Stiles spoke out.

"My parents died too."

Derek snapped his gaze up to Stiles. "They did?" Stiles nodded.

"My mom, she got really sick. But oh, how she was a bundle of joy and energy until her last breath." His chest started to hurt. "And my...my dad. He loved her with all his heart and never stopped even after she was gone. He couldn't even bare the thought of finding someone else, someone that wasn't her."

"And him?" Derek asked quietly. Stiles didn't answer right away, but he'd give him as much time as he needed.

"He was a cop, the sheriff actually," Stiles started. "One day, he was called in for an emergency. Some guys who were high up in the drug business that they'd been searching for for years were found. My father was shot in the action when the police went to go bust them."

It definitely was painful and hard for Stiles to bring up such raw memories. Derek just made it easy though. Stiles thought that maybe he'd be able to tell him the rest sooner than he thought.

But for now he was perfectly content with Derek's hand in his own yet again, sitting in their corner in a coffee shop, separated from the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not make Kate a character in this because it'd be too much to handle. So Derek's house caught fire by another cause. Leave it to your imagination, whether it'd be by a burning candle, forest fire, etc.
> 
> Question, would you guys like Derek to still be a werewolf in this? I wasn't planning on it but if it gets requested a lot I may do it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  it could add more drama idk but it could also add too many things to keep track of and cause the story to go all over the place
> 
> Let me know in the comments! And I hope you enjoyed! (:


	5. Chapter 5

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Derek grabbed Stiles hand as soon as they stepped out of the café and pulled him down the street. Stiles laughed as he stumbled with him.

"Derek where are we going?" Stiles asked.

Derek gave him a mischievous smile. "I want to show you around town and this is the perfect place to start." He saw woods appear in the distance.

The thoughts of possibly being murdered in the forest passed through Stiles' head but he just dismissed them. He trusted Derek and Derek's willing to show him around. Could this guy get any sweeter?

They arrived on the edge of the trees and Stiles saw a path. Derek let go of his hand and asked, "Are you ready?" Stiles gulped but nodded. Then Derek started down the path.

"No need to be nervous Stiles. It's not like I'm going to hurt you then leave you in the middle of the forest." Derek's soft chuckle followed his words. Stiles just let out a light laugh as well. Derek wasn't even looking at him yet it was like he read Stiles' mind.

After about a 5 minute hike on the path the sound of rushing water was heard and Stiles got excited. He loved waterfalls and streams. Sure enough, Derek grabbed his hand again and led him down a slight hill where there was tall wall of moss-covered rocks that shadowed over a small lake and a rushing waterfall escaping between them. It was definitely beautiful.

"This is...wow," Stiles said and admired the view.

"It sure is," muttered Derek and when Stiles looked at the man, he was staring directly at him, a strange look on his face.

"What?" Stiles chuckled. "Is there something on me?" He subconsciously rubbed his face. Derek just smirked and shook his head.

Then he proceeded to rip his shirt off.

Ok, not literally, but it happened so fast he might as well have. And damn did it leave Stiles speechless. He knew Derek was hot and had muscle based on his tight shirt and big biceps, but here was Derek in all his six pack glory standing right in front of him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Going for a swim of course," said Derek cheekily. "You gonna join me or just sit here and watch?" He proceeded to strip off his jeans and shoes as well which definitely caused a feeling in Stiles' stomach. Then he ran into the water and disappeared under the surface. 

Stiles hesitated. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to do nothing more than jump into the water with mr. sex-on-legs, but he didn't know if he was ready. The whole situation with Matt left him emotionally (and physically) scarred. Part of it was taking off his clothes. He constantly had to remind himself that he just met Derek, who knows what the guy would do?

'Not every guy is like Matt, Stiles,' he thought to himself. 'Give it a chance.'

Boy, how he wanted to give this a chance. Maybe he was just hopeful and reading this wrong, but Derek seemed to show at least a slight interest in Stiles and he definitely returned that interest. He'd never let anything happen in the first day, but Stiles would like to see where this could go. 

With shaking hands Stiles took off his shirt. The cool breeze brought goosebumps to his arms but he kept going. Derek was still under the water and Stiles could see his figure moving around. He knew any second Derek would come up for air and Stiles wanted to spare the awkwardness and get underwater before that happened. So, he rushed in taking his pants off and quickly dived in.

When Stiles came back up Derek was right in front of him sporting a big smile. Stiles could've sworn the man started leaning in but before he knew it there was a big splash of water coming at his face. Stiles gasped as Derek laughed and swam away. 

"You dick!" he called. He followed Derek over to the waterfall to get him back but he was too fast for Stiles to catch up. By the time they'd made it to the rocks Stiles was panting and Derek was just sitting up on one, still snickering under his breath. "Not." Deep breath. "Funny."

Stiles chose to stay in the water where his body was covered and admired Derek. His tan skin was beautiful when wet and it was glistening in the light. His body was so toned and perfect and shit, Stiles is incredibly turned on. Having Derek in just his boxers is incredibly distracting. But then Derek's head perked up and his soft features were replaced with furrowed eyebrows and concern. 

"What is it?" Stiles asked. Derek scrambled down from the rock into the water and started wading towards the shore. "Derek?" 

"Come on, quietly. There's someone out here." His voice was demanding and Stiles followed his instructions quietly, forgetting his modesty for a split second. "There's no time to get your clothes on, come on!"

Stiles decided to ask questions later due to his anxiety kicking in and his heart pounding in his own ears. He grabbed his things and ran after Derek into the woods. In any other circumstance, two men running through the woods almost naked would be quite hilarious, but right now all Stiles could focus on was how afraid Derek seemed to be, a side he didn't know existed. 

They ran until a big structure came into sight, charred and on the brink of falling apart. Derek ran straight in but Stiles stood outside for a second and gulped at the eerie house. "Come on!" Derek rushed him from the doorway. He kept looking around worriedly. Stiles dashed inside.

Once they were inside it all hit Stiles. "Ok want to tell me what the hell is going on? Where are we?" His breathing started coming out in quicker and sharper breaths. 'Now is not the time!'

Derek nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "First, let's get our clothes on." 

After they were fully dressed and sitting on the floor Derek started to speak. "They're uh, hunters. They roam these woods all the time illegally looking for wild animals."

Stiles narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Ok...but that still doesn't understand why you freaked out and we ran away. Or how you even knew they were there."

Derek sighed. "Let's just say them and my family didn't get along and they left a while ago. But I guess they've come back . I saw them in the distance and I recognized them. I guess you were just distracted with something to notice." 

Stiles recalled how the distracting thing was in fact Derek himself and cursed the blush. "Are they dangerous to us? If you're family didn't get along with some hunters a long time ago, why are you so scared now?" For some reason, he had a feeling something wasn't adding up.

"They're just dangerous, ok! And I don't want to deal with them right now!" Derek blew up loudly and Stiles actually flinched. He didn't like Derek's angry side, he discovered. Derek must've noticed how he frightened Stiles and quickly scooted closer to the boy, resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to bring up the past. When I'm ready I will."

Stiles just gave him a sad smile and nodded. Then after a bit he asked, "So what is this place?"

Derek looked around and the tension in the room was back. "This was my house, my family's house." Stiles started to put the pieces together at the scorched remains. "It was the safest and closest place I could think of." Stiles grabbed the hand on his shoulder and instead held it between his own hands. Derek gave him a grateful look and Stiles squeezed his hand once. Then they just sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first installment of drama oOoh. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I wanna know your feedback! And i apologize if anything seems rushed, I did kinda set myself up for only having 48 hours to make a lot of shit happen oh well. I also apologize for any mistakes for this is unedited. Hope you enjoyed! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone doesn't know who Parrish is or hasn't been introduced to him yet, his first name is Jordan. I switch between the two so there's that to prevent confusion. Also this chapter happens during Stiles whole day with meeting Derek and all that (: Enjoy!

"Tell me where he is!" Scott groaned in pain as his back hit brick. He was just walking to his bike when someone grabbed him roughly and threw him against a brick wall.

"Matt?!" Scotts eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

Matt glared at him and tightened his grip on Scotts shirt. "I know Stiles ran and I know you talked to him before that. Now where the hell is he?"

"I-I don't know!" Scott yelled. Matt punched him once in the gut and Scotts face twisted in pain.

"You're lying!" Matt waved a finger in his face and laughed manically. "Fine. You don't want to tell me? I'll find him myself. And you know I can Scott." He let go of Stiles' best friend. Scott slumped to the ground in pain.

"Why?" he croaked out. "You guys broke up."

"So that's what he's telling people? No one breaks up with me." He waited a second and studied Scott. "He didn't tell you what he did, did he?"

Scott shook his head in confusion. Matt laughed again. "You're friend Stiles thought he could hurt me and leave for good. He took a kitchen knife and was so close to jamming it through me but instead sliced my skin and left me bleeding on the floor. You think I'm bad? You should've seen the damage he did."

Scott shook his head and put one hand over his abdomen in pain. "Stiles...he wouldn't. He's not like you! It was self-defense!"

Matt pulled up his shirt slightly and pointed to a scar. "The knife got me right here, would've gone deeper if I hadn't stopped him. Guess he wasn't what you thought, eh? He could've murdered me. He isn't okay, Scott, can't you see? He needs help." Then he walked away laughing. The guy really was psychotic.

Scott slowly got up and limped to his car. "He wouldn't go as far to kill him," Scott said to himself. But he did recall that night.

~

Scott groaned at the sound of someone banging on his door. He looked over to his alarm clock and it read 10:30 pm. His mom was working the night shift and wouldn't be home for another 30 minutes, probably closer to an hour.

"Scott!" He shot up. It was Stiles.

Scott sprinted down his stairs and threw open the door. His best friend was standing there with bloody hands and bruises forming all over.

"Stiles?" Scott pulled him through the door and straight to the bathroom. "What the hell did he do?"

Stiles was crying and tried to get out his words between choked sobs. Scott gave him as much time as he needed while gently cleaning his hands. But when all the blood was all gone there were no cuts underneath, only bruised knuckles.

"Stiles?" Scott said quietly and Stiles looked to where Scott was looking.

"I-it was self defense! He came at me Scott! It was too far so I tried to get away but he kept hitting me!" Stiles let out a loud cry and buried his head into Scott shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay." Scott helped his friend to the sofa and they sat down together. "You need to tell your dad."

"No!" Fear overtook Stiles' face. "He'd just hurt me more, and maybe him! Never tell any of them about him! Promise me!"

Scott hesitated but he could see how serious Stiles was about this. "I...I promise."

"Thank you," Stiles said quietly. "Besides, it's over now. I told him we were done and ran out."

"That's good Stiles," Scott said hopefully. "Don't ever go back to him." 

"I won't, I promise."

Scott didn't ask anymore questions after that.

~

As soon as Scott got to his bike he grabbed his cell phone. Two rings and a familiar feminine voice picked up.

"Hey Scott, what's up?"

"Lydia! I need your help. I think Stiles is in danger. Get Kira and Isaac and meet me at my house." He set the phone between his ear and shoulder and swung one leg over the bike.

"What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?" Panic started to seep through her voice.

"I'll tell you guys everything at my place." He hung up, pulled out of the Animal Clinic parking lot, and sped home.

When he got to his place a black car was already in his driveway, Lydia's. Scott quickly parked his bike next to the vehicle and rushed inside. Kira and Isaac were sitting on his couch but Lydia was up and pacing like a madwoman. Her head shot up at the sound of the door opening and she ran up to Scott.

"Explain. Now." Don't let Lydia's size or appearance fool you, she could be scary and demanding when she wanted to. 

"Stiles yesterday and he didn't say where he was going. All he did say was that it was getting to be too much here and he'd come back eventually." Scott felt his heart beat rising and prayed he didn't get an asthma attack from the anxiety building inside of him. "M-Matt, he wants him. He said he's going to find him." His breathing started to pick up. "I can't let that happen!"

He felt an arm across his shoulders lead him to the couch. It was Isaac. He sat Scott down and told him to take deep breaths. "It'll be okay Scott, we'll find him first."

"How?" Kira asked. Lydia got a look on her face like she was thinking hard.

She eventually found an idea. "I know! We have something Matt doesn't." A sly grin made its way onto her face.

"Which is...?" Isaac asked confused. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Parrish. He can help track Stiles' jeep." 

"That's a great idea!" Kira said optimistically. "He'll definitely help if it involves Stiles."

Scott abruptly stood up. "Stiles made me promise not to get the police involved. He didn't want anyone involved. He'd never forgive me if we sent a big search party after him."

Isaac set a hand on Scott's shoulder and gently helped him sit back down. "It's okay Scott. It'll only be Parrish." He gave Lydia a hopeful look.

She frowned at them. "This is Stiles' safety we're talking about-"

"Lyds," Scott started, "you know Stiles. You know what we're getting into and you know with Parrish's help it'll be okay. And if Matt tries to harm Stiles we'll be there to take him down. He's probably expecting me to round up the police."

"Yeah, he won't expect us!" said Kira. "We'll make sure Parrish doesn't tell anyone Scott, don't worry. We'll get him."

~

The friends put their plan into action and Scott and Lydia headed to the police station while Kira and Isaac started to pack and get everything ready. Parrish was already waiting for them since Lydia had called him in advance.

"I'm really not supposed to be doing this," said Parrish sheepishly. Lydia flashed him one of her award-winning smiles.

"It's for Stiles," she reminded him and he nodded.

Five minutes later the three were huddled behind a computer. "Beacon Hills caught Stiles jeep leaving the town headed North. I was able to follow any traffic cameras from there and pick up his license plate numbers. If I can find where the path ends, we have our destination."

It took Jordan a little more time to get that done. Meanwhile, Lydia and Scott were trying desperately to get a hold of Stiles to warn him, but no luck.

"He's frustrating me so much right now!" Lydia let out a groan. 

"Hey, calm down. He wanted to be away from everything Beacon Hills for a while and I guess that includes us." The words hurt Scott as he said them. His best friend since preschool suddenly not wanting him in his life anymore.

"I got something!"

Scott and Lydia ran over to Parrish and he showed them what he had found. "A small town called Anlocke Hills in Oregon. I contacted the station there and an officer did confirm a blue jeep entered their town and hasn't left. In fact, it was even towed. The license plate matches and everything." Lydia smiled in triumph and kissed Jordan's cheek to thank him resulting in the deputy's face blushing pink.

"Towed? Jesus, Stiles what are you getting yourself into. He probably doesn't even have the money for that!" Scott said. No one could blame him for being worried about his friend, especially with the mental state Stiles' was in when he left. Everyone was used to Stiles cracking jokes whenever he got the chance and fighting back with sarcasm. But now everything has gone downhill and the teen was in the worst state he'd ever been in. 

"We need to get to him quickly then," said Lydia and she said goodbye to Parrish. Scott followed her towards the exit but something caught his eye that made him stop. Through a glass window he could see a desk, covered in so many flowers it was impossible to see the surface. But something poked out of the flowers, a nameplate that read Sheriff Stilinksi.

"Yeah," Scott said in a doleful voice, "quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. I want to know your feedback and thoughts! ALSO! I have a questions: would you like Scira or Scisaac? Or have Scott with no one? There won't be a love story to follow, they'll already be together, but please let me know! Thanks so much! xx


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked Derek. They had left the house when Derek deemed the hunters gone (however the hell he knew that) and were walking back to the town. Stiles was trying to keep up with Derek, ducking branches here and there. The man didn't stop though and was walking with purpose.

"I'm fine," Derek said simply. No more after that. Stiles frowned at the short answer, something seemed off.

"Those hunters," he said, "will they come back?

"Probably."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Then they proceeded to walk in a tense silence. When they made it back to the road Derek led Stiles straight to his car, the nice Camaro. 

Stiles wolf-whistled "Where'd you get a ride like this?" He hopped in after Derek did.

"It was my father's who passed it onto my older sister. Now it's mine." Stiles didn't like the cold hard exterior Derek was putting on. It seemed so different from how he was only an hour ago. "I'm going to drop you off at where you're staying, I have things to do. Then I'll pick you up later after you get your stuff." He started the ignition and pulled out of the space he was parked in.

Stiles crossed his arms. "What? Get my stuff?"

Derek didn't look at him and only focused on the road. His face was emotionless and Stiles now just realized how slightly terrified he was of this situation. "Yes, you're going to come stay at my place tonight. The hunters knew someone was with me and it's safest if I don't let you out of my sight."

A sickly and uncomfortable feeling started forming in Stiles' stomach. He shifted a little to the left and made sure he could escape at any time. His fear was becoming a reality. Derek seemed dangerous now, predatory. 'Oh God, he's gonna murder me.' Derek seemed to sense his fear and pulled over for a second.

His features turned soft again when he looked at Stiles. "Jesus I just realized how creepy that sounded," said Derek. "I'm sorry, it's just...look, you're not going to understand and I don't expect you too. But those hunters are dangerous and I fear they saw your face. I don't want to leave you alone, not to do anything to you! I would never hurt you, I only want to protect you."

Stiles gave him a weird look then unlocked the door and got out of the car. "Stiles!" Derek called. "Where are you going?"

"You expect me to sleep at your place because some hunters are out to hurt me? I thought we actually had a moment in that forest before all that shit happened." He scoffed and closed the door. Derek rolled down the window to keep talking to him. "Who are you Derek? Some undercover agent working with the FBI? A serial killer who likes to seduce any young guy with your pretty face and your rock hard abs only to tell them you're going to 'protect' them then rape them and murder them?" He was rambling again and Derek couldn't help the admiration growing in his chest.

"Stiles I promise I'm none of that. I'm just a guy with a messed up past who wanted a chance with someone and has now fucked it up." Stiles started walking away so Derek got out of his car. He hesitated before saying in a soft voice, "Please, I'll...I'll explain everything if you let me." 

Stiles stopped and turned to face Derek and study his face. He truly looked hurt and sorry. 'Don't buy into his looks Stiles, dammit! But if Derek wants to explain, I should let him,' Stiles sighed and nodded. "Fine." Derek's face lit up. "But!" Stiles stopped him, "You're doing it somewhere public and I get to still decide afterwards."

Derek nodded with a smile. "That's fair. Come on, we can do it in the music shop." Stiles agreed and together they made their way to the Music Inn.

"Hey, you're back! About time," Erica greeted them from behind the counter where she was ringing up a teenager. She thanked the girl for coming then motioned for Derek and Stiles to come over. "And what have you two been up to?" She had a smirk on her face but it disappeared as soon as she saw Derek's worried face.

"The hunters are here," he said and it was enough to make Erica flip the closed sign on the door and hurry them to the back room. 

"What? I thought you and Laura ran them out of here." She was speaking directly to Derek and it seemed like the two of them momentarily forgot Stiles was in the room. "I'll text Boyd and tell him to meet us over here." Derek nodded and sat down on the small couch as Erica pulled out her phone.

"Okay can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Stiles yelled out. It made the two friends stop and turn to him in surprise. 

Erica looked at Derek and raised her eyebrows. The pair seemed to have a silent conversation with just facial expressions before Derek sighed and pat the spot next to him for Stiles to sit down. "I know I told you I'd explain everything, but it's hard for me to trust people with this secret, it hasn't ended well in the past. But I'm trusting you and so is Erica." The girl nodded. Derek grabbed Stiles hand, making sure the boy was okay with it before giving his hand a light squeeze. 

"Stiles, you have to swear never to tell anyone this, anyone, okay? Can I trust you?" Stiles bit his lip and nodded. "Erica and I, well we're not exactly normal. We're-"

"I came as soon as I got the text! Where are they? Are they here to kill you?" Boyd barged into the room. He stopped as soon as he saw Derek sitting with Stiles' hand in his and Erica standing tensely near them. "Um, I mean-"

"It's okay babe, we're telling him," said Erica and she grabbed Boyd's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Boyd's face turned into one of shock and concern. "Wait, what? You're going to tell him? A stranger Derek met not even 24 hours ago?"

"Boyd the hunters are here and they're going to be after Stiles too! He's already involved!" Derek yelled at him. 

"Bullshit! He's probably working with them! They showed up the same day he did, isn't that a little strange? They haven't entered our territory for years!" The room grew silent after that.

"Derek," Erica said eventually. "He does have a point."

Stiles couldn't take it anymore and he stood up out of his seat. "Okay everyone just shut up for a second! First off, I don't know any hunters or why the hell they're here! I drove here with barely any money and in my crappy jeep to start over my life. Don't go pointing fingers at me for getting involved in something I didn't mean to. If anything, I should be having trust issues with you all. I wanted a nice quiet life and now my life is apparently in danger so you have no fucking right accusing me!"

Boyd seemed to shrink down after that, regret taking over his features. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it," Stiles snapped. "I just wanted to escape a town full of misery and abuse and this is what I get. Don't trust me with your secret for all I care." He stormed out of the room then out of the store. He could hear footsteps following him. Stiles didn't mean to blow up but it was all getting too much and it was past the expiration date for him to have a mental breakdown, looks like now it's happening.

"Stiles wait!" It was Derek. He caught up to Stiles, grabbed his arm, and spun him around. Stiles glared at him and yanked his arm from Derek's grip. "Please, we didn't mean it. I trust you, I do. I want you to trust me."

"I'm sick and tired of it Derek." His voice started to crack and a tear escaped his eyes. "I'm done with being treated like trash. I just wanted someone to finally care about me without taking advantage of my mind being messed up." Derek pulled him to his chest and this time Stiles let the embrace happen. He cried into Derek's chest, hand gripping his shirt while the man held him in his strong arms.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted something like this to happen," whispered Derek into his ear. "I may have just met you but I haven't been able to think of anything else since. I hate that I made you like this, made you involved. I understand if you never want to see me again." Stiles sniffled and looked into Derek's eyes.

"It's not that," he took a deep breath. "When my dad died I hit a point so low in my life. My boyfriend, Matt had been abusing me. I went over to his place, looking for a distraction and it ended in me almost killing him. That's why I ran and never wanted to look back. Yeah, I have trust issues, but I also don't trust myself. You were so caring to me and helpful and I felt myself falling, I don't want to hurt you though."

Derek gave him a sad look and cupped Stiles' face with one hand, the other still wrapped around Stiles' waist. "I know you won't hurt me, and I won't hurt you. I trust you now I'm just hoping you can trust me and let me finish explaining."

Stiles smiled at Derek and nodded. "I do. I trust you." Then Derek started to lean in. 'Let it happen Stiles.' Stiles listened to his mind for once.

But before their lips could meet a familiar voice was heard from a distance. Someone was calling his name.

"Stiles!" 

Stiles froze and turned around with his heart beating a mile a minute. Sure enough, his guess was right. He knew that voice.

"Scott?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the mess that is this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! I want to know your feedback and it helps make me improve this story (: thanks! xx


	8. Chapter 8

"Scott?!"

"Stiles! Thank God we found you." Behind him Isaac, Kira and Lydia followed. Derek's grip around Stiles tightened. But Stiles gave him a look that said it was okay. Derek reluctantly let him go to his friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Anger was starting to seep through Stiles' voice. "I told you I didn't want anyone following me!" Scott looked taken back by Stiles' remark. 

Derek just stood there looking between the friends. "Does someone want to fill me in?" Isaac came up to Scott and rested a hand on his shoulder. Then Derek proceeded to do the same with Stiles as if they were taking sides. Scott stared at Derek's hand in confusion.

"These are my friends; Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Kira. They aren't supposed to be here." Then Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him away.

"Stiles," he heard Lydia say this time but he ignored them all. They ruined his moment with Derek and he was going to get that back. "Matt's coming!"

That made Stiles freeze. He could feel his throat closing up and his heartbeat increasing. "Stiles?" Derek said concerned. Stiles didn't get a chance to answer before his vision turned black and he was heavy in Derek's arm.

"Stiles?!" Derek caught the boy in his arms. Scott and the rest of them ran to his side. Derek hoisted Stiles up and carried him bridal style. "We have to take him to my place."

"Wait, who the hell even are you?" Scott said. "You're not taking my best friend anywhere."

Derek glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm Stiles' friend too and I care about him. Come with me if you'd like, we just have to get him out of here." There was a sound in the distance and Derek looked around in fear.

"What is it?" Isaac said, looking around as well. 

"We have to move now." Derek walked as fast as he could to his Camaro. The rest of them got into Lydia's car and followed Derek all the way to his apartment.

~

Stiles woke up to something cold and wet pressed against his forehead and a large hand brushing back his hair. 

"He's up," Derek said. Stiles groaned as he attempted to sit up and Derek tried to help him.

"Get back, I got this." Scott pulled Derek away which made the man growl under his breath. "Hey buddy." He put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

Stiles rubbed his head and nodded, wincing at the pain it caused. "Yeah, Lydia said Matt was coming?" Derek stood protectively on the other side of Stiles, ignoring the wary glances his friends were giving him.

"Matt said he's going to come and find you," Lydia started and sat down on the end of the couch Stiles was laying on. "We managed to get to you first with Parrish's help. We're here to take you back Stiles."

Derek got closer to Stiles. "You can't take him!" Everyone gave Derek a weird look and he seemed to realize how possessive that sounded. "I mean...if Matt's coming, we should stay, maybe set a trap."

Within five seconds, Scott had Derek pinned to the wall, fisting his shirt. Derek didn't even flinch. Instead, he opted for his signature glare. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I've known Stiles my whole life," he spat in Derek's face. "You've known him what, a day? I also know Matt and we have to get Stiles out of here!" No one got in the middle of their argument.

"If you take him out of here who's to say Matt won't follow you back?" Derek yelled back. "He won't stop! We should catch him why he's here."

"He's right." They all stopped at the sound of Stiles' voice, strained and broken. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

There was a knock on the door. Derek's eyes widened with fear and Stiles gave him a weird look. "Der? What is it?" 

They all sensed Derek's worry and started to be fearful themselves. "Derek?" Kira asked and got closer to the group.

"Everyone hide," whispered Derek. He took one of Stiles' arm and slung it over his shoulders, helping him stand up. 

"Who is it?" Isaac said. Another knock and a rattle on the door handle made them all scurry to obey Derek's command. 

Derek helped a weak Stiles to the bedroom and put him in the closet. "Derek?" Stiles gripped his arm and pulled the man close. "Is it the hunters?" Derek nodded and cupped Stiles' face with one hand.

"It'll be okay." With that he left Stiles there. Stiles tried to call his name and each cry made Derek want to stay. But he knew he had to get rid of the hunters to keep Stiles and his friends safe.

After Derek made sure everyone was safe in other rooms he slowly walked towards the front door. Now, the hunters were banging on it trying to break in. He turned all the lights off and put one hand on the handle. Muffled voices were coming from the other side but Derek was too high on adrenaline to try and make out what they were saying. 

In one quick movement Derek flung open the door, hit the first hunter in the face, and grabbed the other one's gun. The hunter who wasn't out cold on the floor tried to fight back but Derek dodged his swing and broke the gun in half. With a loud roar Derek shifted into his beta form and sent the hunter flying down the hall.

Panting, Derek turned around at another sound. But this time it wasn't a hunter. Stiles was standing in Derek's foyer and staring at him in fear and confusion. He opened his mouth as if to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out.

Derek realized he was still in his beta form, fangs flashing and claws out. He took a step towards Stiles but the boy stepped back, holding up a hand. "No," was all he said. It was so quiet Derek probably wouldn't have been able to hear it without his super hearing.

"Stiles, please," Derek said. Stiles just shook his head and backed up again. "Let me explain!"

With a strangled cry Stiles collapsed to the floor again. But he didn't faint this time. Instead he was just holding his head in his hands, continuing to cry out. The sounds broke Derek's heart and he scooped up Stiles in his arms. 

He just held Stiles there and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story is getting too disconnected and I apologize for that whoops

"Can I see?" 

Derek flashed his eyes blue at Stiles and let his fangs come out. Stiles stared in awe and ran one hand over Derek's cheek. "I can't believe it, a werewolf."

It had been about an hour since Derek got rid of the hunters' unconscious bodies and Stiles sent his friends to wait for him back at the inn he was staying at. They had all come out of hiding to see Derek holding Stiles on the ground but Stiles told them to go before they could ask questions.

"What are you?" Stiles had asked and Derek had told him. Now they were alone together in Derek's dark apartment, Derek on end the bed and Stiles sitting right in front of him on the floor.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," said Derek. 

"It's definitely something I'm going to have to get used to," Stiles said. "I was afraid at first but what I said earlier is true, I trust you." Derek smiled at him and intertwined their hands. Stiles moved to get up and sit next to Derek on the bed. "So this is the big secret you, Erica and Boyd wanted to tell me I'm guessing."

Derek just nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence before he spoke up again. "Erica and Boyd are werewolves too. The hunters, they hunt our kind."

Stiles let out a light laugh. "I guess things finally make sense now." Derek chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Who knew I'd run away to some random town only to meet an incredibly hot werewolf?" The tension faded away as the two laughed together.

"You should probably get going. Your friends must be worried," Derek said. As much as Stiles didn't want to leave yet, he knew Derek was right. He wrapped his arms around the man, catching Derek by surprise. But then Derek smiled and hugged Stiles back. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Stiles leaned back and gave Derek a huge grin. "Of course sourwolf, first thing."

Derek let out an unamused snort. "Really Stiles, sourwolf?" Stiles just laughed and shrugged.

"It suits you."

~

Stiles arrived to the inn where his friends were all waiting for him in his room (he had given Scott a spare room key). As soon as he walked through the door they all bombarded him with questions. 

"What the hell just happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why did Derek freak out like that?"

"Is this town safe?"

Stiles held up his hands to get them to stop talking. "Look guys, I can't tell you everything, but I'm sorry for what just happened."

"You're sorry?" Scott said. "What is going on here Stiles?"

Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "They were just some bad people from Derek's past-"

"And this Derek, what do you know about him?" said Lydia.

"I know he cares about me," Stiles fought back.

"You just met him Stiles," Kira said. Stiles didn't listen to his friends. He was happy with Derek, why couldn't they accept that?

"He tried to protect us all, he held me when I cried, he's willing to help us take down Matt. I don't care what any of you think," said Stiles. "Now I'd like to get some sleep. I'm sure there are some spare rooms here if you ask."

~

The next morning Stiles woke up to someone banging on his door. "Stiles get up!" It was Lydia. Stiles groaned as he got up and opened the door. "God, this place is disgusting." She walked past him into his room and sat on the bed.

"It's like 8 in the morning, what do you want?" He slumped back onto his bed, avoiding where she was sitting.

"I think I have a plan to trick Matt." This made Stiles all of a sudden feel wide awake. He gave Lydia a look that urged her to continue. "He doesn't know we made it here before him. So when he does get here and try to take you, we'll be ready. Jordan left awhile ago to come and help us." Stiles gave her a grateful smile. He truly did appreciate his friends willing to help arrest his crazy ex. Stiles could never go back to Matt.

"Thanks Lydia." He hugged his friend before she got up and left the room. 

Stiles heard his phone buzz and he reached over to check it. A big ridiculous smile came over his face when he saw it was a text from Derek.

Good morning :) pick u up for coffee in an hour?

Stiles texted him back an eager yes and jumped out of bed. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and threw on an outfit. He thought he looked alright. 

His jeep should be ready later that day but for now he was perfectly fine with riding in Derek's sleek Camaro. When Derek texted him he was on his way Stiles left his room and headed downstairs to the lobby. There he ran into Scott and Isaac.

"Where are you off to so early?" Isaac said.

"Just coffee with Derek." Stiles felt his cheeks going red under Isaac's smug look. Scott didn't say anything. "Look Scotty, I know you don't trust him or whatever, but it's just coffee." He set a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Scott relaxed and gave Stiles a closed mouth smile.

"Yeah, I know. Have fun." Scott grabbed Isaac's hand and walked towards the free breakfast buffet area. Stiles watched them go, laughing and smiling at each other. He'd never really noticed how close the two were getting. Stiles was happy for Scott, especially after it took so long for him to get over his ex, Allison.

The sound of a familiar engine was heard and Stiles excitedly walked outside. Derek was standing there, leaning against the car and looking like a male model in his tight dark jeans and green henley. "Ready to go?" he asked Stiles and grabbed his hand. Stiles blushed and nodded. 

When they got to the coffee shop, Boyd was behind the counter. He waved at Derek when they walked in but he gave Stiles a wary look. "I told him and Erica about last night," said Derek as they waited in line. "She was happy you finally know but he's still a little cautious."

"That's okay, I understand," said Stiles. They ordered their drinks and when they received them, made their way over to the same table they sat at yesterday. 

"How are you?" Derek asked. 

"I'll be alright," Stiles said. Derek smiled at him. "Lydia has a plan to get Matt."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Stiles nodded and proceeded to restate what the red head had told him earlier.

"Are you up for this Stiles? I don't want to put you through anything you aren't comfortable with."

Stiles gave Derek a grateful look. "I am. I want to take him down. He deserves it."

"Good," Derek said. "Then let's arrest that son of a bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Parrish arrived in Anlocke Hills around noon. He met with the group to discuss what would happen. Matt's car was confirmed to be seen in the next town over. He was moving fast. Derek never let go of Stiles' hand why they planned everything. It seemed like he was more worried about this than Stiles was. 

They would stick Stiles on the main drag near the entrance to town where Matt wouldn't miss him. Parrish and Lydia would be sitting nearby in her car, ready to jump out as soon as Matt did anything illegal. They were disappointed to find out Parrish couldn't do anything to Matt until he caught him in the act. The rest of the group would be nearby, ready to protect Stiles if he needed it. All Stiles had to do was act natural until Matt approached him. 

Stiles' palms were sweating as Derek drove him to the spot it would all happen. "I can hear your heart beating like crazy and you smell like anxiety," said Derek. "It'll be okay." 

"Oh so that's a thing," Stiles said to minimize some of the tension. Derek just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. 

"I won't let him hurt you." 

They arrived right after Lydia and Parrish did. The two were already in place, parked on the opposite side of the street. Derek parked the Camaro near them and caught sight of Isaac, Scott and Kira standing in the doorway of a nearby store. They gave them a thumbs up.

Parrish rolled down his window and called out to Derek and Stiles. "Traffic cameras caught Matt leaving the town and heading north, towards here. He should be in town within the next 20 minutes."

Stiles let out a shaky breath and nodded. Derek led him over to the sidewalk and gripped Stiles' shoulders. "You can always back out Stiles."

"I know, but he'll just run if he sees you guys. It has to be me so he approaches." He grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it between his own. "I'll be fine Derek." 

Derek sighed and walked over to where Kira was hiding; Isaac and Scott moved to another location.

"Hey," Kira said softly and Derek turned to her. She offered him a comforting smile. "He'll be okay."

"Thank you," Derek said with a smile back. 

Stiles was fiddling with his phone. Parrish was going to give him the thumbs up from Lydia's car when it was confirmed Matt was entering the town. Stiles could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and he knew Derek could hear it too. "You got this Stiles, your friends are here."

He felt his stomach drop when Parrish gave him the sign. Stiles took a deep breath and pretended to be window shopping. He saw the small black car in the distance. This was really happening. 

Stiles pretended to ignore the sound of the engine slowing down near him, the sound of a car door opening. 

"Stiles!" 

Fear coursed through him but it was too late now. He slowly turned around. "Matt." He cursed the way his voice came out shaky and scared. Matt clearly caught it as he smirked and stepped closer.

"I'm so glad I found you. I'm here to take you home." He reached out a hand but Stiles stepped back.

"Matt we're done. There's no way I'm coming back with you," said Stiles. He tried his hardest to put on a strong facade. 

"We're not done!" The sudden outbreak made Stiles flinch. Matt closed his eyes and breathed for a second before lowering his voice. "No one breaks up with me. I'm sorry babe, please come back. I love you."

Stiles wiped away the tears escaping his eyes. "No you don't," he said in a near whisper. "Get out of my life." With that, Stiles started to walk away. He couldn't handle this anymore.

But the click of a gun made him freeze in his tracks. Matt forcefully grabbed him and shoved him into a nearby alley, keeping the gun pointed at Stiles' head. There was no one around yet but when someone did show up Matt didn't want to get caught.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now you're going to do what I say or I put a bullet through your head." He ran a hand down Stiles' body. 

Stiles was frozen with fear, staring into the barrel of the handgun while also shaking from the disgusting feeling of Matts hand. He couldn't believe he was actually being held at gunpoint, that Matt would go that far. Matt braced his finger on the trigger but as soon as he pulled it a body came out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground. 

Derek was on top of Matt, the gun pushed away. He started repeatedly hitting the guy, eyes blue with anger. "You son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch him again!" He wouldn't stop until Isaac and Kira pulled him off.

"Derek!" Scott called and Derek turned. Derek's eyes went wide when he saw Scott and Lydia leaning over Stiles who was slumped on the ground. The boys hand was holding his shoulder where gushes of red were coming out of. Derek was by his side in a second.

"Stiles! Lydia call an ambulance!" He stroked Stiles' cheek. "Stay with me Stiles." Derek tried to fight back the tears and unbearable anger building up in his chest. Lydia pulled out her phone as quickly as possible with shaky hands.

Near them, Parrish was flipping Matt on his back and cuffing his wrists. "Matt Daehler, you're under arrest for the attempted murder and sexual abuse of Stiles Stilinski." He pulled a dizzy and bleeding Matt off the ground and led him to his police cruiser hidden down the street. Matt kept fighting back but Parrish was too strong for him.

"He's crazy! He tried to kill me! I was going to help this world by getting rid of the bitch!" Parrish told him to shut up and shoved him in the car. The sounds of sirens were heard in the distance. 

"You guys take care of him and stay safe! I gotta get this psycho back to Beacon Hills," said Parrish. He bid them farewell and good luck and drove off.

Derek and Scott both sat on Stiles' sides. Derek was on the side of the wound and pressing his hand on it to keep applying pressure. He had his forehead against Stiles' and whispering, "You're gonna be okay. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the last chapter don't fret! I'm not sure how many more there will be though c:

Derek never left Stiles' bedside. Even Scott, who was as worried as Derek was, eventually went with the rest of the group to get some food. But when they had asked Derek he said no, that he wanted to stay until Stiles woke up. 

The ambulance had picked him up and Stiles was rushed into an emergency surgery as soon as they arrived at the local hospital. His friends were right behind the vehicle in Lydia and Derek's cars. Stiles was resting now having not woken up from the procedure yet. His shoulder was bandaged up where they pulled out the bullet. 

Derek held one of Stiles' hands up to his mouth and pressed a light kiss to it. "Hey," he whispered. The hospital room was empty besides him and the sleeping boy on the bed. "The doctor said you're going to be okay." Derek held back the tears as he spoke. "You could've died. But it's okay, Parrish took Matt away." He didn't care if Stiles couldn't hear him. It was just beginning to feel too silent.

"I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt and I let you down." The crying came and he couldn't stop it. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I haven't been doing the best job in the wooing field, huh?" Derek let out a light laugh. "First I hit you with a door, then I take you into the woods where we have to run away from hunters, then the hunters show up again and you find out I'm a werewolf. Now you got shot. I just saw your face and got to know you and I couldn't let you go."

A knock on the door made him stop and two familiar faces appeared. Erica was holding a big stuffed wolf while Boyd had a get well soon balloon. They entered the room and offered Derek a sad smile. 

"We came as soon as we heard," said Erica. "How is he?"

Derek sighed and stood up to greet his friends. "They say he'll be okay." He pressed a hand against his forehead. "But I could've prevented this if I had gotten Matt sooner! I told Stiles I wouldn't let him get hurt!"

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him. "Hey buddy, Stiles is alive and that's all that matters," Boyd said. "You did all you could."

"Yeah," agreed Erica. "And from the way his friend Lydia out there was explaining it, it sounds like he would've been dead if it wasn't for you!" 

"She's right," a hoarse voice came from behind them. Stiles was awake. He had bags under his eyes and looked pale and weak but still wore a smile aimed at Derek. "You saved me Sourwolf." That made all four of them laugh. Erica and Boyd gave their condolences to Stiles then left to give him and Derek some space.

Derek walked over and took a seat in the chair he previously occupied next to Stiles. "I'm fine Derek," Stiles said. Derek smiled at him and nodded while pushing back his hair. "Thanks to you."

Derek felt his cheeks flushing under Stiles' gaze. He started to stand up and lean over Stiles. They both closed their eyes and Derek moved closer but loud voices interrupted them. "Stiles! You're awake!" The four friends barged in and crowded around Stiles' bedside. Both Derek and Stiles groaned and separated but couldn't help laughing. 

"Whoops, were we interrupting something?" Scott said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just come here you asshole," he said fondly. Scott beamed and went in to hug his friend, making sure to avoid his hurt shoulder. The rest followed after that. 

"Doc said surgery went perfectly and you should have a smooth recovery," Lydia said. 

"Yes, indeed," the doctor's voice came from the doorway and she entered the room. "Fortunately the bullet didn't go too deep into Mr. Stilinsksi so there wasn't too much damage to repair. With proper care and rest you should be back to 100% normal within 4-5 months. You'll have to wear a sling for 3 months though."

Stiles nodded. "I can handle that. How long will until I can leave the hospital?"

The doctor looked over a few things on a clipboard. "With your condition, probably within the next 5-7 days. We would still like to run some tests, make sure there are no complications or infections before releasing you. But by the looks of it, you seem to have a lot of company to keep you entertained."

Stiles smiled and looked around at his friends, maybe giving Derek a longer look than the others. "I sure do, doc."

She smiled at the group. "Now, may I ask how a 19 year old boy got a bullet wound in his shoulder?" The group froze and looked at each other.

Derek cleared his throat. "Um, shooting range?"

~

It was that night it was just Derek and Stiles again. Stiles managed to probe his friends into going to the inn and getting some rest. Derek told them he'd take care of Stiles this night and the rest of them can visit him and stay tomorrow. Stiles was sitting up with his good arm being held in Derek's hands. The nurse had put on Captain America, one of Stiles' favorites, and they were watching it together in a comfortable silence. Empty takeout boxes from a local Chinese restaurant were scattered on the table in the corner.

Towards the end of the movie Stiles caught himself focusing more on Derek than Chris Evans (the first time that had ever happened). Derek could sense his eyes and turned to Stiles with raised eyebrows. "I can tell you're itching to say something, what's up?" said Derek.

Stiles took a deep breath, pulled Derek closer by his arm, and pressed his lips against his. Derek wasn't expecting the kiss but he quickly recovered from the shock and eagerly kissed Stiles back. It wasn't rushed or hungry. They kissed like they had all the time in the world, slow and passionate, lips molding together like they were made to be. After what felt like minutes the two separated, panting but wearing the biggest, probably most ridiculous smiles ever. 

"We've been interrupted too many times," Stiles managed to get out. He cupped Derek's face with his good hand and pecked his lips quickly again. "I wasn't going to let it happen again."

"You're ridiculous," Derek said fondly. "But adorable." Stiles had never seen him smile so big as he ran a hand down Stiles' arm. They shared one last kiss before Derek sat down again.

"But you love it!" Stiles said and stuck out his tongue playfully. 

Derek laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand again. "Yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! I really appreciate them c: <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thanks for everyone who read this till the end I've appreciated every single kudos and comment so much (:

Stiles was released from the hospital in 5 days. His friends had gone back to Beacon Hills as they had they're own tasks to get done except for Scott. He wasn't ready to leave his best friend quite yet.

"Please come back with me," Scott said to Stiles once they left the hospital. Stiles was supposed to meet Derek for lunch. "You won't be too far away from him. Beacon Hills is your home Stiles."

Stiles sighed. He was afraid this would happen. He'd be forced to choose and would end up hurting someone he cared about in the end. "I don't know, Scott. So many bad memories come from that town."

"Then let's make good ones," Scott desperately said. 

"Scott, I just don't know-" he stopped when his friends expression changed. Scott looked hurt and upset. He looked a little angry.

"I get it," Scott said coldly. "You'd rather stay with a man you just met. You know, I should've expected this. It's exactly like you Stiles!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Stiles scoffed. Why was Scott acting like an asshole about this? 

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Going back to that town isn't going to fix that then! I still mean what I said before. I need to find myself and I want to do that here. Even you said it's not that far away from Beacon Hills." He glared at Scott and stormed to his jeep (Derek brought it over once it was out of the shop).

"Whatever man. Be happy here." Scott started to walk away but he stopped one last time. "Did you ever think there are people who actually want you to come back? Who are hurt by you leaving?" Then he left Stiles there.

Stiles angrily opened his car door and got in. He put the key into the ignition and drove out of the hospital parking lot in shock. How dare Scott act like Stiles can't make decisions on his own. 

He pulled up in front of a small restaurant Derek recommended. The Camaro was already parked in the lot. Stiles pushed his anger towards Scott to the back of his mind and walked inside. He found Derek sitting in a booth with two menus in front of him. The werewolf eagerly stood up and greeted Stiles with a chaste kiss to the lips. That was a thing now.

"What's wrong? You're sad," Derek said with concern. Stiles sat down with him and just shrugged.

"Just Scott being stubborn. Forget about it though, I want to enjoy this." He reached across the table and grabbed Derek's hand.

After they'd ordered their food Derek looked at Stiles with an unreadable look. "Are you going back with him?"

Stiles almost choked on his water. "Not you too! Why can't everyone just give me space about this? I don't know what I want to do!" Derek quickly reached across and grabbed both of Stiles' hands.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry I said anything," Derek said. "I didn't know it would make you so upset."

Stiles sighed and smiled at the man. "No, I'm sorry. I just...I'm still thinking."

Derek leaned back and pursed his lips. "Oh okay. So there's a possibility you're going back then." He started to stand up.

Stiles reached out and wrapped a hand around Derek's wrist. "Derek please, you have to understand Beacon Hills is still where all my friends are. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"It's okay." Derek gave him a small smile. "I have to go to the restroom." Stiles hesitantly let him go. Derek didn't seem okay. It seemed to really upset him that Stiles may go back.

"Great," he mumbled to himself. "So if I leave, I lose my chance with a great guy and if I stay I upset my best friend." Why did this have to be so complicated?

~

Later that day Stiles went to Scotts hotel room. The door was propped open and he walked in to see his best friend walking around and shoving items into his backpack. 

"I'm getting the first bus back to Beacon Hills," was all Scott said. "Come with me, don't, I don't really care." Scott pushed past him to the bathroom.

"Scott come on. Can we just talk for a bit?" Stiles tried.

"What is there to talk about? You're happy here. I can't take that away from you." Scotts face turned soft for a second.

Stiles took a step towards him. "But you're not happy. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." He sat down on the bed and motioned for his friend to sit next to him. "These past couple years have been awful Scott. First with my mom, then Eichen House, then Matt, lastly my dad. I've found peace here. And I don't want to stay just because of Derek. I'd never choose a significant other over my best friend. I just need some time away from the pain of my past. I'm hoping you can understand that."

Scott relaxed and gave Stiles a small smile. "I understand Stiles. Yeah, I wanted to do so much with you after we graduated. You're my best friend and I always want you by my side."

"And you'll always have me there. It's not like we won't stay in touch and visit each other." He flung an arm around Scotts shoulders and pulled him close. 

"You're really happy here?" Scott asked. Stiles smiled and nodded.

"I really am. Happier than I've been in a long time. Plus, I've already signed up for a job and failed to show up. Wouldn't be surprised if I'm fired already!" They both laughed at that. Stiles knew Derek would never let Erica fire him. He had a valid reason not to be there.

"Then I can't hold you back. I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Scott." He wrapped Scott into a huge hug where they remained for a while. "Thanks for always being there for me."

"Of course," Scott said then he finished packing. "The bus leaves in a half hour. Better get going."

"I'll drive you to the station." Stiles grabbed his keys and walked out of the room with his friend.

~

The goodbye was emotional for sure. Scott held Stiles in a hug for a long time. Even Derek showed up to send him off. 

"If you break his heart I'll take the first bus back here to kick your ass," Scott whispered into Derek's ear when they hugged. It was in a joking manner but Derek was honestly slightly terrified. Even as a werewolf he couldn't be able to face the best friend.

Scott hopped onto the bus and took a window seat to wave to the two. Stiles felt a tear roll down his cheek as he vehicle drove away and Derek wiped it away.

"It's time for a new chapter," Stiles said to him and intertwined their fingers. 

"I'm glad you're staying. But fair warning, a boy like you better be careful in a town like this. Things can get a little wild," Derek said cheekily.

Stiles smirked and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck. "Well then, good thing I have you to take care of me Sourwolf."

Derek smirked right back at him and held Stiles around his waist. "And who said I was going to do that?" He winked at him.

Stiles couldn't help himself and kissed Derek passionately. Happiness filled him up. He knew he made the right choice in staying. And Derek's big smile after they separated proved that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rollercoaster but we've made it. Let me know your thoughts, questions, concerns, anything! And leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading (: xx


End file.
